geoismfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gene09
Adding external links with embedded names Hi Gene, Thought I'd help you out here on adding links to your Nolan Chart articles. As an example, if you type: A Critique of Murray Rothbard's Critique of the Georgist Argument. Note: Don't forget the space between the URL and the name of the article. What will appear will look like: A Critique of Murray Rothbard's Critique of the Georgist Argument. Hope that helps! Jaywin 15:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Another way to copy over articles Hi Gene. Usually, a user page is used to just tell a little something about the user. If you want to copy over the whole articles, a better way, (IMO), would be the following, (as an example): # If you type A Critique of Murray Rothbard's Critique of the Georgist Argument # You'll get A Critique of Murray Rothbard's Critique of the Georgist Argument that is "connected" to your user page. (I took the liberty of copying your article to that page so you could see what it would look like. If you don't like it, I'll delete it for you.) # Then all you have to do is list the names of your articles on your user page. If you click on the Rothbard article that I made for you, you'll notice two things: (1) you'll see a link back to your userpage in the upper left part of the article; (2) Your Rothbard article has its own discussion page. :What do you think? Jaywin 18:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. My intention for the land article was something that we could develop explaining what that concept is (in an encyclopedic sort of way) from a geoist/Georgist/classical liberal perspective with footnotes and references and that sort of thing. Jaywin 18:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) TOC & Nock Hi Gene. The table of contents is generated automatically after (I believe) 3 subheadings, (maybe 4; I can't remember). There'll definitely have to be an article on Nock with a focus on his views about land and rent. Just one more thing to add to the list! :-) Jaywin 12:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Capital, interest, & timeline Hi Gene. I went back to all the articles and put the tag at the top of the articles. That way, people will be more likely to see that those articles need further developing. I noticed that you added some info to the capital article. Looks good! I didn't know who did it since you weren't signed in when you made the edit. The only thing I did was move what you wrote up to the main body of the article. I don't recall seeing any changes to the interest article, though. Did you forget to click "Save page"? Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I just finished setting up a bunch of pages for individual years, from 1834 to 2010. (That was a bit tedious!) I thought it might be nice to organize some of the info here in a timeline fashion. It could also be a way to generate ideas for other articles. For example, check out 1879. I added Progress and Poverty under publications, (though I don't know the month and day). Jaywin 18:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) hi jay, i opened an article entitled "value", but i am not sure where it went. i didn't see it under the stubs. gene :Hi Gene. You didn't see the value article under the stubs category because you did not add a tag at the top of your article. When you add that tag, the article is automatically listed in the "stubs" category. And you can find an article by typing it into the search box. Also, if you leave a message on my talk page at User talk:Jaywin, I'll get your message sooner. And you can sign your name by simply leaving four tildes, (~~~~). That will automatically sign your name, (with a link to your user page), along with the time and date of your posting. Keep up the good work! Jaywin 17:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Defining "wealth" Hi Gene. I noticed you started a few other articles. That's great! I wanted to point out that I changed the definition of wealth you gave. I cited the online reference I used. I just wanted to let you know, so you could check it out and let me know what you think. Have a good one. 19:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC)